Next Contestant
by Namie The Snake Queen
Summary: A young teenage woman by the name of Jessi is curious about the "Slenderman." So, beyond her will, she goes into the forest to go check it out. She finds the pages left from said Slenderman; wondering who it is, she goes deeper, but gets caught, as the horror scene unfolds before her as Slenderman takes her as his. M Rated Rape Warning.


**A/N: This is a shipping of one of my friends on Twitter and the Slenderman. She told everyone not too, and I'm bold enough to put everything on the table to write it to piss her off. Not to be taken seriously, just a fun, random fic for the hell of it. **

* * *

**Title ~ Next Contestant**

**Rating ~ M / X**

**Warnings ~ Tentacle Rape against will**

**Summary ~ Slenderman stalks its next victim, and decides to make this his "Next Contestant."**

* * *

_This story begins with a young woman wanting to see if the Slenderman she played in the games is actually real. She's scared shitless, but she has to see for herself. This is the story of said young woman..._

The young woman found herself in the middle of the woods; quite, dark, creepy as fuck. A dim flashlight is the only thing to see the way. The way of nothingness, the way of hell.

The girl walks a small path around, the light shaking within her hands as she does, not wanting to be there, wanting to leave, but... Which way did she come in again...? Shit, she forgot, and has herself lost within the, what seems like miles, of trees. Jessi, the woman who's walking, stumbles across a white small sheet of paper on a tree. She doesn't walk to it Immediately only stares at it. What's it doing here? Is someone lost and trying to reach out to anyone within this forest? Or... Is it something else...?

Jessi makes her way to the page and rips it off the tree. It reads, '_Always Watching.'_ She stares at the page, and folds it up, putting it in a pocket in her jacket, and goes further into the forest.

The further she goes, it seems said forest never ends. The Never-Ending Forest is what it should be called...

Jessi makes her way even further, finding, yet again, another white sheet of paper on a tree. She blinks, shaking her head wondering who's doing all of this. She picks it off the tree yet again and reads it, '_Don't look behind you.' _Is what it reads. Jessi swiftly looks behind her anyway, finding nothing. She stares at the note, her heart begins to race as she slowly puts said note into her pocket, and travels on, trying to find the way out.

Unannounced to her, a tall, pale, and faceless man, clad in black tracks her movements, awaiting a time to finally make his presence known. The man is what seems to be as tall as the trees, camouflaging himself expertly within the tree-flooded forest. A man of no face is what most people call him as. But, he's best known as, _The Slenderman._

As Jessi makes her rounds to make her way out of the forest, she spots a glimpse of said Slenderman. She stops in her tracks, staring at the unknown presence before her. A single glimpse makes her entire body have chills, and doesn't feel right with him, so, she runs back the way she came, as far as she can from him. She looks back, panning her flashlight around the area, seeing nothing of the man and sighs; a building is up ahead, hopefully she can find solitude in that area...

She moves slowly around the corners of the building, being now cautious of her surroundings. And once more, another slip of paper is on the wall. She picks it up, '_I'm coming, for you.'_

She flings the paper behind her, and bolts for the exit, but before the exit is in sight, the faceless man has materialized in front of her, causing her fall back on her ass, her body frozen with complete shock. The man cannot grin, but if he had a mouth, a sinister grin would be plastered on his face. It stares down at her, and before she knows it, her legs are stolen from her into what seems like a black-mass of tentacles or something...

The man drags her off into the dark depths of the forest, dragging her by his tentacles. It takes her into its 'Layer' of some sort, and drops her to the corner of the room. Her flashlight is gone, and she cannot run. '_There is no escape...'_

She stares at him, and tries to run, but a tentacle holds her down, making her unable to move. It's entire body towers over hers, its body phasing in and out rather quickly, making him seem like he's an illusion of the mind, but, no, he's real.

The body still towers over her, as a smaller sized tentacle moves from its back, and travels down the petite figure of her; her face, her neck, her chest, then her legs. Said appendage then dares to go further, and goes up her shirt, wiggling around under her shirt, and rips her bra free, having her breasts become free. A second set come, and rip the shirt right off of her. She lays have nude in front of him, still frozen with fear, but screams, batting her hands heavily, trying to get free and get the hell out of there. However, the movements are no use; he pins her down, the force once more leaving her unable to move; she squirms, her screams are still heard. Slenderman begins to tire of the girls screaming, and stuffs a tentacle down her throat to quiet her down. Her eyes widen, trying to take it out, or spit it out, but it stays, thrusting in her mouth slowly, then speeds up, as if it's trying to get its own self pleasure.

The smaller tentacle moves down, two more strips her clean of her bottom clothes, then holds her legs open. A cold breeze flows past her, making her shiver. Slendy moves the tentacle up and down her legs, then her thighs, then finally reaches it's price, her pussy. The tentacle moves around the outside of her pussy, then suddenly thrusts inside without a given warning. She squirms, screaming with the tentacle within her mouth; both move in sync, her body moving in time with the thrusts, her breasts bouncing.

She slightly pants, her brain not wanting what this _thing _is doing to her, but it seems her body does. The thrusts become more intense, more harder, more heavier. Her muffled screams of terror are still heard very slightly. A third tentacle moves down, tracing around ass. Said tentacle moves in slowly, her body twitching from the action, trying to get away, but it's to no avail. Said tentacle rams itself into her ass, and begins a hard beating inside, matching it's movements with the other two. Her groans of pain muffle through the one in her mouth.

Slenderman keeps it's faceless gaze upon her, as if it's memorizing her face reactions, or trying to read what she's thinking, most likely the first.

The three tentacles pick of the pace if possible, at an inhuman like pace. A stronger, and more thicker tentacle grabs her and lifts her up in the air so she's more at his height, two small tentacles coming out of the side of said large one, wrapping around her nipples, and pulsating around them, making them harder to the touch. She closes her eyes, scumming to forced pleasure by the Slenderman and takes it; she finally lets off a soft moan of likeness, it's head turning to the side from the different noise.

It hears the noise, and knows she has scumming to it, and adds two more; one more in the mouth, and in the pussy, stretching her more and more as it enters, pulsates, and fuck her crazy.

They move in unison, hard, deep, and fast. Making Jessi moan a bit louder and louder as her release begins to build up.

As the tentacles fuck her, the first one within her mouth let's loose, its thick white liquid spews from her mouth and down her chin, and a bit on her breasts, dripping onto the floor. Her eyes become wide again. She dares not to swallow and just lets it come out of her mouth onto the floor.

One by one, each tentacle cums inside of her, making her a complete and utter mess and a mess on the floor. Each having an inhuman amount of cum to what seems like it's endless. The tentacle in her ass spits out about half of its cum into her, then pulls out fast, pulsating, the rest going onto her face and body. She closes her eyes as she groans, slightly twitching from it landing on her.

Her release soon comes. It takes each and every one of its tentacles out, each pulsating, ready for another round of covering her; she cums with a scream. The scream setting off its second round, having her being covered once more in its thick cum, everywhere on her.

Slenderman retracts its tentacles and drops her to the cum stained floor, giving a last glance to her before phasing out of sight, nowhere to be found. Jessi lays in her and it's mess, shivering with fear that it'll come back once again, but thankfully, it doesn't.

She cleans herself up and looks back once more at the area where he took her, then bolts for the exit that's in sight, never returning to that forest again...

* * *

**I hope you get freaked out, Jessi. xD It's rushed, but hey xD Don't hate :]**

**~ Yumie.**


End file.
